¿Solo un sueño?
by LizyVi
Summary: Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tuve ese sueño que me cambio la vida… -Has vivido toda tu vida, si es que se le puede llamar así, tratando de siempre seguir una regla que tú misma dibujaste, una línea que solo existe para ti -Y que piensas hacer al respecto? -Ayudarte a vivirla
1. Chapter 1

Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tuve ese sueño que me cambio la vida…

Era un día nublado y fresco, la tranquilidad se podía respirar, hoy no había sido el mejor de todos, estaban a punto de despedirme del trabajo, mi madre estaba enferma y para culminar con broche de oro, me habían corrido del departamento donde vivía. Me fui a caminar al bosque, quería deshacerme del estrés, no funciono y como último recurso empecé a correr, me tropecé muchas veces, pero seguí corriendo sin importar los raspones que hice al tropezar, no sabía cuento tiempo había corrido, solo sabía que era de noche , estaba perdida, y cansada, pero por laguna extraña razón me sentía tranquila, todos los problemas parecía mínimos dentro del bosque , estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era dormir, me senté cerca de un árbol y me acurruque contra el árbol y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Todo se veía borroso, no recordaba donde estaba, poco a poco todo se fue haciendo más claro, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo con las rocas y una voz que me llamaba._

— _Bella, Bella, Bellita — alguien me llamaba una voz aterciopelada y melodiosa._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una mujer pelirroja, era hermosa se podía comparar su belleza con la de una ninfa._

_Ya despertaste Bella, me alegro_

_¿Quién eres tú? —pregunte_

_Yo soy Keyra y vengo de otra dimensión_

_Mmm… estem … okey y que haces aquí…— creo que está loca, ella empieza a reírse sin razón alguna._

_Sé que estas pensado en este mismo instante, eres tan fácil de leer _

_Y según tu que estoy pensando? — pregunto con molestia_

_Que estoy loca… bueno volviendo a la pregunta de por qué estoy aquí… mmm esto será difícil de explicar, tu como todos los seres humanos tienen, como decirlo, mmm, otro yo?, en otra dimensión, y en esa dimensión, las personas realizan todos los sueños que en la tierra no se cumplen._

_Espera, alto y rebobina, me estás diciendo que en otra dimensión, tengo otro yo y ese otro yo eres tú?_

_Si, vez no era tan difícil de entender_

_Esto no es cierto tu estas chalada…_

_No estoy loca y es cierto Bella_

_Si esto fuese real, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Vengo a decirte que estas malgastando tu vida, no la estás viviendo_

_¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?_

_¿Recuerdas que yo soy tu, y que yo cumplo los sueños que tu no realizas?, bueno, nosotros tenemos dos alternativas por así decirlo, la primera es animarte a través de pequeñas señales que ponemos en tu vida cotidiana para que los cumplas, y la segunda es que cuando tu no los haces realidad el sueño, tu otro lo cumple, usualmente los sueños no se cumplen normalmente son diez o quince tal vez 20 si son soñadores natos pero tú? Son más de 100, que te dice eso?_

_No es cierto, tu no …_

_¿Dime una sola vez en la que has actuado sin pensar, una sola vez en la que has hecho algo por qué quieres y no por que debes?_

_Estem … ehhhh _

_Lo vez, has vivido toda tu vida, si es que se le puede llamar así, tratando de siempre seguir una regla que tú misma dibujaste, una línea que solo existe para ti _


	2. Chapter 2

-Y que vas hacer al respecto?- Pregunté después de la que esta mujer me había dicho, estaba más decepcionada, siempre supe que me limitaba pero no para llegar extremo, más de 100 sueños, más de 100 ideas sin realizar "Jamás renuncies a tus sueños querida, nunca tengas miedo de soñar, por mucho que los demás se rían de ti, pues si lo haces renuncias hacer tu misma" Recuerdo las palabras de mi abuela Marie que en paz descanse y al recordar esas sabias palabras rompo a llorar ... "Mi niña, prométeme una cosa-lo que sea abue-Prométeme que serás feliz-... Lo prometo "Después de esa promesa, vi como el alma de mi abuela abandonaba su cuerpo.

LO PROMETISTE, ISABELA COMO NO HAZ CUMPLIÓ LA PROMESA, A ESE SER TAN IMPORTANTE EN TU VIDA, LE FALLASTE, A TU ABUELA COMO PUDISTE, GRACIAS A ELLA NO TE SUMISTE EN UNA DEPRESIÓN QUE FÁCILMENTE TE PUEDO VER MATADO

Dijo una voz en mi cabeza

BASTA-Dijo otra voz interrumpiendo a la otra voz

-Bellita no te tortures, no fue todo tu culpa, pero aun así puedes remediarlo-dijo con un tono consolador.

-Cómo?-pregunte desesperada.

-Cumpliendo la promesa.

-Claro…-Me quedé pensando en cómo cumpliría esa promesa.

-Pero primero, debemos irnos a casa, está oscureciendo puede ser peligroso.

Asentí, poniendo de pie y como bien decía Keyra está oscureciendo, serían como las ocho de la noche. Cuando de repente, me dieron unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo y nadar en la playa  
(! No!, Es peligroso), susurro una voz en mi cabeza, " no estás viviendo tu vida si es que se le puede llamar así..."

La mierda con mi seguridad, Salí corriendo, en dirección contraria, me zambullí en el agua, estaba perfecta, no demasiado fría, pero todavía con algunos rastros de que había sido un día de soleado, al entrar más abajo fue como si una roca muy pesada fuera quitada de mi espalda Me sentía libre…

Después de nadar un rato, salí del agua y que Keyra estaba sentada en una roca, viendome con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó y camino hacia mi y me abrazo sin importarle que estuviera mojada y me susurro al oído.

-Solo faltan 99.

Estaba cansada había sido mucha información En un día, la pequeña discusión y el agua me había dejado agotada.

Seguí Keyra Hasta una cabaña, entre rápidamente y visualicé una cama en la cual no dudé en tumbarme y dormir.

Esta sin duda había sido la primera vez, desde que murió mi abuela, que podía dormir tranquila.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.

Estaba flotando, todo era tranquilidad, a lo lejos oí una voz, que llamaba— amor, te he estado esperando, tanto tiempo, amor mío levántate—estaba escuchando la voz más hermosa en mi vida, era aterciopelado pero a la misma vez muy varonil, la voz me seguía llamando, mis párpados empezaban a responder, cuando finalmente los pude abrir, vi a un hombre a lo lejos de melena cobriza, iba corriendo detrás de dos niños. Tenía una espalda ancha, no muy marcada pero aún así era perfecta para mi, alto era un persona muy pálida. Los niños voltearon para ver que tan lejos estaba el hombre detrás de ellos, no corrían peligro porque los niños iban riendo, por lo que intuí que era el papá de ellos. La niña era simplemente adorable, su piel era blanca tan blanca como el papel, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, este iba aumentando mientras corría, sus ojos eran verdes, tenía una sonrisa contagiosas cálida. Y el niño era igual de guapo que su hermana, tenía la misma sonrisa cálida, en cambio sus ojos era cafés oscuro, su piel era blanca, y su pelo era al igual que el de su padre, cobrizo. Aquel el hombre empezó a girar su cabeza , y antes de que pudiera ver el rostro de esa melodiosa voz, todo,se esfumó. Abrí los ojos y observé el techo por un rato , aún estaba oscuro por lo que aún era de noche, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, Keyra tenía razón, no había estado viviendo mi vida, y lo único que podía hacer para arreglar eso, era cumplir mis sueño. Me levanté rápidamente,—oh oh— me arrepentí, por que todo empezó a dar vueltas cerré los ojos tratando de aliviar aquel mareo, cuando se fue abrí y los ojos y fui en busca de papel y pluma. Cuando los encontré, me se senté en el piso,de madera y empece a escribir.

"Sueños por cumplir"

1. Aprender a patinar en hielo  
2. Ser porrista  
3. Acro-jazz  
4. Escalar una montaña  
5. Bucear  
6. Ir de Safari  
7. Ser modelo  
8. Cantar  
9. Hacer un fiesta con piscina  
10. Emborrachare  
11. Publicar un libro  
12. Bailar tango con un sexy extraño  
13. Nadar en chocolate  
14. Pole dance  
15. Planear  
16. Viajar en un yate  
17. Jugar paintball  
18. Besar a un extraño guapo  
19. Saber como caminar tacones  
20. Comprarme una yegua  
21. Aprender a montarla  
22. Gustarme a mi misma  
23. Vivir en un costa y en un bosque

Al terminar esta lista empece por los lugares que me gustaría visitar...

Lugares por visitar  
Túnez  
Londres  
Grecia  
Canadá  
Brasil  
Italia  
Disneyland  
Roma  
Francia  
China

Empece a leer las listas y me si cuenta de que estos sueños solo eran superficiales, me harían feliz en el momento pero no lo suficiente ... Que me falta ? ...

SER FELIZ, TENER UNA PAREJA, TENER A ALGUIEN QUE TE HAGA SUSPIRAR DE AMOR, ALGUIEN QUE TE HAGA SENTIR AMADA, TE SUEÑA?

Maldita voz interna y aunque odiara admitirlo tenía razón, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, que me amara, ser importante para alguien, alguien con quien yo quisiera dormir y que valiera la pena levantarme una y otra vez y tener la misma sonrisa estúpida.

Y dándome cuenta de lo que necesitaba realmente, empece a escribir de nuevo...

24. Un beso en la lluvia  
25. Encontrar el amor de mi vida y que me corresponda  
de ser virgen

Lose, suena ridículo que a mis 21 años siga virgen, pero bueno seguí con mi lista.

27. Ser feliz  
28. Hacer feliz a los demás

Después de comprobar que no me faltan a nada en la lista, mire alrededor en busca de un reloj, cuando di con el, marcaba las 3:04 am, todavía era temprano, as que decidí regresar a dormir un rato, seguía muy cansada, y cuando al fin estuve cómoda en la cama, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Buenos espero y les haya gustado, como se habrán dado cuenta soy nueva en esto y quiero saber su opinión, acepto críticas constructivas.  
Deja un review acá abajo y gracias me despido con un beso.

Liz


End file.
